Perfect Reincarnation
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: Faced with death, Cell creates his final offspring to avenge him and Dr. Gero's legacy. Burdened with hate, will Cell Jr achieve the vengeance his progenitor desires, or doomed to receive the same fate as his Father?
1. Rebirth

**Chapter 1 - Rebirth**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

* * *

 _Cell Games Arena_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Say your prayers!"

Cell was beaming with joy, immeasurably delighted at his imminent win. Any second now he was about to achieve victory over the insufferable half-breed that cost him so much. His Solar Kamehameha will not only engulf Gohan whole but destroy the entire solar system. The Sun all the way to Pluto will cease to exist, glorifying him to legendary status. Only then will his reign of terror on the universe will truly begin.

"Big Bang Attack."

"What?"

Unable to properly dodge or block, Vegeta's energy blast hit Cell squared in his back, bending his posture. With his ki tampered, his attack weakened considerably against Gohan.

"WAHHHHHH!"

Hearing the young ascended saiyan roaring with righteous fury, Cell became paralyzed with fear. To him, Gohan appeared like the reaper itself, ominously walking forward to deliver him judgement. It was simply impossible to conceive for the bio-android. Just minutes ago, he came back stronger than ever before, unequal to any other foe the Z-Fighters had faced. He received a zenkai, learned Goku's instant transmission technique, slapped Vegeta around like a fly, and significantly damaged Gohan. He should have killed them all when he had the chance.

Yet that damn boy surpassed him during the final hour. Slammed by the full might of Gohan's and his own attack, the auditory illusion of bells rang in his skull as his body started to disintegrate. The agony was unreal, eclipsing all levels of pain he has ever experienced before. Already his wings and crown were gone, vanished without a trace.

Without a doubt Cell morbidly realized he was a dead man. But he will be damned if he loses here.

"I…will…live…forever."

Summoning all his available ki, Cell stuffed it inside of his nucleus, the epicenter of his regeneration capabilities. Screaming hoarsely that sounded more like a demon emitting his battle cry, Cell mentally commanded the nucleus to move from his decaying head to the tip of his stinger. Concentrating, he formed a protective barrier around it.

Now up in outer space, Cell opened his stinger and shot out his last hope. Seeing it falling back to the Earth with his nearly destroyed eyes, Cell smiled before everything ceased to work within him.

'I will come back to destroy you all. Mark my words. You haven't seen the last of me.'

Cell then perished, all remaining traces disappearing from existence.

The Kamehameha traveled all the way to Jupiter, exploding in a dazzling light next to Titan, raining shards of energy down in its methane lakes. The Z-Fighters watched on, finding peace at last from the demented bio-android's tournament. Gohan, the Cell Games champion, powered down and fell back to Earth, relieved from the brutal ordeal.

Collecting the injured, the Z-Fighters all left for Kami's Lookout. It was time to fix the mess Cell left behind.

* * *

Landing in a deserted grass field, a purple egg shown no signs of damage, shielded with an energy barrier. When it dissipated, the shell slowly cracked open, releasing bio-luminescent light.

 _ **Boom!**_

Exploding out from all directions, a blue Cell Jr came about. Cold to the bone with amniotic fluid running down, Cell Jr opened his eyes for the very first time. Standing up fully from fetal position, he looked at the sky, still bright from the explosion that took his father.

Examining himself, Cell Jr clenched his fists, analyzing his dormant gifts. He was just as strong as his father, possessing all his memories and knowledge. His techniques, abilities, and mindset were inherited. By all definitions, he was born perfect.

In fact, he was ultimate perfection.

Using his ki to dry himself, Cell Jr stepped out of the crater that harbored his birth. Remembering this geographic location for sentimental reasoning, he began to cackle madly. Pure euphoria coursed through him, becoming drunk from mania as his dopamine levels made him madder by the second. His father's legacy will live on in him, the eighth junior to hold such a prestigious privilege. Dr. Gero's ambition will refuse to die until his dream is realized; universal domination.

Lighting up his aura though mindful to keep his ki to a minimal, Cell Jr cackled at his own strength. Placing two fingers to his forehead, he teleported to the one place he needed to see. A area where the worlds fate will be dealt with.

Kami's Lookout.

* * *

Appearing behind some hourglass pillars filled with sand, Cell Jr saw all his father's foes intermediating with one another.

They were utterly clueless that he even exists. Even the two nameks did not noticed him, too busy celebrating their good fortunes. And for some reason that inferior model Eighteen was hiding behind some buildings. Luckily, she did not see him. Fortune was on his side, though having the foresight of suppressing his ki was largely responsible.

Despite wishing to crash the party and take lives, he was not ready for the lot of them. His powers were still rather fresh and needed time to master it. Unlike his seven earlier brothers, most of his powers cannot be spontaneously used. And even if he successfully ambushes and kills Gohan, the likes of Vegeta can still end him. Best to remain cautious.

Summoning Shenron, Cell Jr was immediately captivated by the eternal dragon. Nobody in his lineage has ever seen it, making him the first to witness the dragon gods immense power. But to his great dismay he saw Yamcha making the wish to resurrect everyone killed by his father, Dr. Gero, and Android 19. Hot anger ran down him, seeing his father's work disappearing for the history books. But the next wish was a total waste since Krillin wanted to remove the bombs from Seventeen and Eighteen. Junior just for laughs wanted to hop out and decapitate her to smite them all but held back his urges. If he had his way, he would wish for ultimate power and to resurrect his father. That way both of them can slaughter them all for the travesties they committed to their family.

After watching Eighteen reveal her presence to thank Krillin, one by one all the Z-Fighters began to leave. Cell Jr, irritated beyond all hope simply teleported away. Returning to the spot of his birth, he crossed his arms and stared at the night sky above him. The light was still visible from the Kamehameha, allowing chills to rock the body of Junior. Sensing the heroes falling asleep one by one, imaginary scenarios of revenge crossed his mind.

And one day, one of them will become reality.


	2. Imperfect Training

**Chapter 2 – Imperfect Training**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

* * *

It was now morning, covering the night sky with rays of sunshine. Not sleeping at all, Cell Jr stretched his muscles. Today he was going to start training to prepare for his ultimate ambition and thought of the perfect training ground.

The moon.

There he can use his powers to train without immediately alerting the Z-Fighters if powered up in moderation. And if anyone catches wind, they will have a hard time reaching him in outer space, let alone catching him with instant transmission.

But for some reason many of the powers from yesterday where stationed in West City. What could it be? Intrigued, Cell Jr lowered his power to the absolute bare minimum and concentrated on the collective ki signatures.

"Instant Transmission."

Feeling his body being sucked in a wormhole, Junior traveled through space and time towards his final destination.

* * *

 _Capsule Corporations HQ_

Landing on a building adjacent the Bulma's home, Cell Jr saw most Z-Fighters standing in the front lawn, few lounging on wooden chairs. A time machine was in full view, top hatch open for a man to pilot. Trunks, the bastard son of Vegeta and Bulma was saying his goodbyes to the group. The mere act of love being shown wanted to make Junior puke.

Seeing Trunks waving goodbye to his father, he jumped into the ship. Hearing the engine roaring to life as the hatch closed, it slowly levitated off from the ground. More than ever Junior wished to just blast the damn thing to smithereens but knew the outcome will not be in his favor. Or better yet hijack it and venture to a time his father was still alive. Yet sadly that was also an unlikely scenario.

Witnessing Trunks disappearing from existence, almost everybody went inside to continue partying. Having enough of the pitiful festivities, Cell Jr teleported back to his home in the wilderness.

Pleased to be back into familiar settings, Junior vowed to one day rip that happiness away from them all. If he cannot be happy, then nobody deserves it either. A just reality far as he was concerned.

Locating the moon, Cell Jr flew straight towards it, intending to get a grip on his massive potential.

* * *

 _Moon_

Upon exiting the exosphere and entering outer space, Cell Jr saw the whole Earth underneath him. The home of his species creation as well of the death of his father. It too must be destroyed to permanently bury the failures of his race, or forever be reminded of his clans' greatest shame.

Flying full throttle to the moon, Cell Jr landed on the dark side, aura glowing brightly to give light. Observing the sunken craters littered about, Cell Jr can already smell the foul stench of human presence on the godforsaken rock. He longed for the day to erase them forevermore from the cosmos.

Getting into a battle stance, Cell Jr began to practice martial arts. Throwing a series of punches and kicks in the air, he began to hop around like a shadow monster was chasing him. Regaining his guard, Junior fired several ki blasts at all directions, directing their paths mentally. Choosing to have them all return to him, Junior cupped his hands.

"Kamehameha."

Releasing a dazzling azure energy wave, all the ki blasts exploded against it. Pleased, Junior suddenly ducked to avoid an imaginary decapitating chop, kicking back into the sternum of such a fiend. Doing backflips, Junior landed his knee against a rock, believing to have finally won by breaking his imaginary foes neck.

Getting back up, Junior studied himself. He still has so much room to grow, needing to explore each crevice of his being intimately. He needs to not only unlock his vast reserves of power but evolve beyond all limitations. For some reason he has this hunch that most of his physical growth will follow Piccolo's very own. He is the only one to be born from an egg while his deceased siblings were all born live. And just like Piccolo, both of their fathers perished immediately after being expelled. But unlike the pitiful namek, his biology doesn't require food, water, sleep, or even oxygen. He can sustain his functions indefinitely, a sign of his inherited superiority.

Feeling motivated, Junior cupped his hands together in a diamond shape.

"Tri-Beam."

Releasing a massive energy blast, it dug deep into the moon. Loving the eternal darkness the chasm gave off, Cell Jr dived right in to train in the depths of blackness.

Now in absolute total darkness, Cell Jr began to jump side to side in the chasm, studying his top speed. Slowly descending, Junior decided to make a game to better improve his evasive skills. Creating Krillin's Scattering Bullet, the luminous yellow ball shot straight up at the top of the chasm. Mentally commanding it to explode, numerous small blasts rained down like fastballs. Dodging most as he further went down, Junior began to feel cocky that it was too easy.

 _ **Bang!**_

Jumping off from a loose rock, thus lowering his speed by a tenth of a second, he was hit right in the back. Grunting and losing most of his momentum, Junior was then consecutively assaulted by a significant amount of his own attacks. Refusing to take another hit, Cell Jr widened his arms to the side.

"Perfect Barrier."

Conjuring a massive purple barrier sparking with electricity, all remaining energy blasts impacted against it. Expanding the width of the chasm even further from the sheer girth of his barrier, Junior was breathing hard from such exertion. Openly ridiculing himself, Junior disengaged the barrier, leaving only his aura to give light to the deserted abyss.

Flying back to the surface, Junior examined himself and hated how scratched up he was. Using the powers of namekian regeneration, his wounds began to lick themselves clean. Now whole in health, Junior landed on a tall spire and sat down on the apex.

'That will be the last time I'll ever make that mistake. I must remain focused and goal-orientated, never becoming distracted by anything. Especially from myself. That what ultimately resulted in my father's untimely demise. I must learn from these failures.'

Looking up to the greater Heavens above, Junior can perfectly map out every single constellation visible from his immediate coordinates. Faintly the light from his father's explosion was still visible, likely to take many years for it to truly dissipate from this area's perspective. If only it was its own star, allowing Junior to have the false assumption to wish upon it. It would be comforting to have some physical aspect remaining from him besides the blood coursing through his veins.

Clenching his fists, Junior somersaulted back to the ground, mindful to count how many times he flipped for calisthenics reasoning. Landing on his feet, Junior once again examined himself, generating a lone aura in his palm. So far, he is probably as strong when his father first absorbed Android 17, a level he is highly unsatisfied with. Sadly, it will take time for him to reach and surpass his father, a notion he truly did not wanted to wait for. But patience must be maintained, otherwise the demons Gohan, Vegeta, and even Piccolo can slay him off. At least both Goku and Trunks were no longer part of the equation. And attaining the dragon balls were out of the question since he will require Bulma's dragon radar, protected by the Saiyan prince.

In a sense it felt weird to be who he is. He is perfect and has all his father's traits, possessing potential that likely surpasses his own. Yet he is far weaker than all his deceased siblings, making him the runt in all categories. Yet his intellect is far more sophisticated and advanced, understanding common speech and thinking to scientific theories and applications.

But he must believe in his father's last wishes. He has a purpose to carry out, and no man was going to stop him. It is his destiny to achieve greatness and would willingly kill God himself if need be. In fact, his father did just that to attain the strength that was passed down to him. He can do it too.

Feeling animated with passion, Cell Jr used his fantastic speed to create dozens of afterimages. Hovering in the air, Junior created a yellow destructo-disk and hurled it downwards. Using psychokinesis inherited from his Frieza cells, he directed the attack and sliced through all but one, fizzling out at the last second. Disappointed that his attack ratio was not perfect, Junior gritted his teeth and did the whole procedure again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Not satisfied with the constant same results, Junior took a break and looked at the entire Earth. It was so quiet up here, unable to hear the trillions of noises unless he focused extensively. It one of the many downsides of space, lacking many forms of sound reverberation, thus requires the manipulation of ki just to even hear his own voice. All of them were oblivious to him, celebrating their first day free from the monster of Nicky Town. Without even trying, he could blow up the entire planet in a heartbeat, killing billions of human lives just like that.

And it was tempting for the miniature blue devil. A death ball or a super kamehameha could do the trick, imagining either impacting deep within the planet before exploding in an almighty fashion. And the Z-Fighters would be totally unprepared for such an assault, dying before realizing what was happening. But it will be too good of a death for them, finding it rather humane for the bio-android's taste. They need to suffer, losing everything they cared for before losing their own lives in a truly hopeless situation. Only then will he be satisfied.

Looking back at the 'star' his father left behind, Junior wiped away the sweat clinging and circling around his being (thanks to it being zero G's) and got back into position. Only he can make himself stronger, and vowed to do whatever it takes.

With that, he started all over again.


	3. Exploration

**Chapter 3 – Exploration**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

* * *

Three long weeks has passed. Enough time to grow in strength, but still so far from where he wants to be. It was late in the afternoon, thus it was getting dark. Having already finished with his training, Junior had nothing else better to do besides standing in place.

No more boredom!

It was time to do some classic espionage on his enemies. It not only sounds like fun, but it will allow him to learn more about the Z-Fighters. A perfect chance to kill two birds with one stone.

Waiting till it was dark, Junior used instant transmission to travel to his first place of destination.

* * *

 _Son Residence – Mount Paozu_

Appearing in some bushes, ahead of him laid the modest home of Son Goku's family. All the lights were on, and it can be seen through the main window that Chi-Chi was cooking dinner. Her stomach appeared unnaturally rounder, and a very faint ki signature was emitting from inside. Was she pregnant? That just means another spawn of Goku was on the horizon, a future foe to kill.

Gohan, the worst of the entire lot, was comfortably bathing outside. The water was so hot that it was steaming uncontrollably, but the half-breed gave it no mind.

The mere sight of seeing him so relaxed was enough to tempt Junior to jump right in and skin him alive. Imagining his face contorted with fear as his blood leaked everywhere was quite cathartic for the blue devil.

Based on his personal estimations, Junior is about as strong as Vegeta when he first appeared as an ascended super Saiyan to his father. A nice jump from his original starting point, but still far to ill prepared for the likes of that bastard child.

For the next hour Junior simply watched Gohan bathed before getting out. Now fully clothed, he turned the water off and ate dinner with his mother. They talked for awhile before he went into his room and started studying book work. The mother cleaned the dishes before turning off the living room lights, her too enclosing herself in her bedroom. Before she closed the curtains, she held the picture of her late husband and cried. It was obvious to Junior that she was distressed from his passing, but held no sympathy for her. Next she will witness Gohan's demise and if she doesn't have a miscarriage, that unborn child too will die. In a sense it disgusted him that he was even related to these creatures, but the power their DNA gave is too much to pass up on. A means to an end for greater power and vengeance.

Finished observing their lame activities, Junior placed two more fingers to his head and vanished.

* * *

 _Mountain Region_

Teleporting behind some rocks, the full moon did wonders to illuminate most of the area. Careful to not only hide his ki but to also make little noise as possible, Junior saw Piccolo levitating before a waterfall. He was clearly meditating, outline glowing blue from his power.

Deep within Junior he has the most amount of respect and connection to the super namek. He was a reserved and quiet warrior who has similar origins to his own. Too bad he has turned his back to his progenitor, King Piccolo, and made a pact with those worthless Z-Fighters. Perhaps in a different life they formed an alliance to create a unified demon clan. That would have been a sweet gig.

Slowly the wind picked up, swaying the cape of the namek to his left side. Seeing him opening his eyes, Junior saw Piccolo stretching his posture before turning around. Grabbing a handful of water, he drank from it before returning to his original position. Quickly his energy enshrouded him once again.

In his current condition, Junior wasn't sure he could defeat him since the resourcefulness Piccolo has would be incredibly difficult to get around. Based on his memories, Piccolo did well against his brethren, even helping his fellow comrades against his brothers. And due to him still being weaker than all seven individually, he might lose in the end. But he knows Piccolo and has intelligence rivaling his father. He won't go down without a fight.

Watching Piccolo for a additional two hours, Junior teleported away, ready to examine his next objective.

* * *

 _Capsule Corp's HQ – West City_

Appearing at the top of the building, Junior observed the endless city lights before him. The night life was alive here, seeing people intermingling with each other at various spots. Some shopped, others gossiped in coffee shops, and a few couples smooched on some public bench.

It disgusted Junior that mortals would rather waste their precious time doing useless tasks than focus on their own individual growth. In the distance sirens could be heard, indicating that the police were on a high robbery chase. Even their crimes were lackluster in Juniors eyes, making do with cheap products to satisfy their meaningless lives. They were all a waste of time and space, with Hell being the most appropriate prison for them.

Scaling down the HQ building with his hands and feet, Junior climbed over the window that housed Baby Trunks. The little monster was soundly asleep, oblivious to all around him. To think the son of the Saiyan prince will one day grow up so powerful was a troubling thought. On one end his father killed him in cold blood while another grew so strong to eventually rival his dad's perfect form physically. No matter what, his demise would be a major plus in the grand scheme of things.

Crawling over to the window of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, the wife was reading a book as the husband was looking over some blueprints. It was obvious that they will eventually fall asleep at their current pace.

Making haste to his final destination, Junior crawled to the final window of observation. Faint Jazzhop music could be heard and to his dismay both Vegeta and Bulma were having an intimate session. The motions and sounds alone made Junior physically ill, finding the reproductive needs of mortals such a mortifying act. Asexual parthenogenesis is far more efficient and sacred, lacking the swapping of lesser bodily fluids from diseased mortal to another. He never felt more blessed to be the entity he is today.

Having enough, Junior hopped down and quickly sprinted towards a bush. Watching security roaming about, Junior dodged them all before finding himself out of the compound.

Using the shadows as cover, Junior skipped whole miles in seconds, taking careful note of everything he passed.

"Please help me!"

"Shut up and give me your money."

Hearing another crime happening, Junior decided to run towards it. Sitting on top of another building, Junior witnessed deep in an alleyway a thug attempting to rob a woman. Despite her best efforts, she was overpowered by the bulkier male.

It looked like a perfect opportunity to have some fun.

"Nehehehehe."

"The Hell is that."

Turning around, the man saw Cell Jr behind him, smiling devilishly.

"Get out of here kid before I gut you."

 _ **Slam!**_

Kicking her attacker in the crotch, she made a beeline out. Recovering, he quickly grabbed her by the hair.

"Now your dead."

"Help!"

Whipping out a knife, he placed it to her throat.

"Kee kee kee."

"Once I am done with her, your next twerp. I-"

Having no sympathy for either, Cell Jr jumped up and kicked the woman in her neck, breaking it and killing her immediately. Surprised, the man dropped her, but failed to dodge a knee shattering jab to the appendage.

Screaming he fell over, knocking some stinky garbage over him.

"Please have mercy. Spare me! I'll do whatever you want."

Enticed that he performed his first kill ever, Junior could already smell her internal organs dying one by one. Feeling impassioned, Cell Jr felt a bit looser, looking at the pleading robber like a snack. Witnessing the blue demons' eyes going from pink to golden yellow, he froze and realized with trepidation what he was facing.

"I know you. You are Cell, aren't you? But Mr. Satan killed you."

"Hehehe, welcome to Hell."

A car playing loud heavy metal passed on by, hiding the screams of the man being torn to shreds. Finished with the man being dismembered in over forty-seven pieces, Junior used his ki to dry himself of the pathetic bodily fluids that splashed on him.

The urge to destroy the entire city was beyond tempting, but the small voice of reasoning convinced him out of it. Right now, it would be best to simply return home and rest for tomorrow. After all it will be Saturday, a perfect opportunity to kill again and train to his hearts content. It will be much better to spread out the fun than overindulging himself in his newly discovered pastime.

With that he teleported back home, satisfied for the evening.


	4. Grandpa's Hell

**Chapter 4 – Grandpa's Hell**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

* * *

 _Earth - Grasslands (Cell Jr's Home)_

It has officially been a month and a day since his birth. So much has been accomplished, pleased with his continuing growth. As the first of his race to physically train, it is obvious that bio-androids have incredible progressive capabilities. He can now confidently defeat Vegeta when he first met his father but is still weaker compared to his father's lowest levels in Perfect. But at this rate he feels confident he will get there soon. At the very least, he is slightly stronger than any of his brothers. Only Gohan can kill him now.

His spying has been going off successfully. Gohan only studies, Piccolo alternates between living in the Lookout and the wilderness, and Vegeta simply lives a quiet life in the city. Interestingly the saiyan prince hasn't been training, appearing to be depressed with life. A hunch is telling him it related to Goku, but who really knows.

As for the lesser Z-Fighters, Krillin was living with Master Roshi. He appears to always have his head stuck in the clouds, longing for something.

Pitiful.

Yamcha was living in the desert with Puar, doing absolutely nothing with his life.

Pathetic.

And Tien was training with Chiaotzu, living a modest, humble, honest, and minimalist lifestyle.

Admirable, but useless since he a human in the end.

Lately Cell Jr has been venturing to the remains of the Cell Games arena. Everything was destroyed and littered with rubble. In the center of it all stood a massive crater that can fill a thousand Olympic pools. Every time he views it makes Junior clench his fists, feeling like he is relieving the moments his father went through.

The media and zeitgeist historians have marked this as significant for pop culture and preservation reasoning. It was a scar on the Earth, visible even from space. But to many peoples dismay the world government has claimed it, citing security and investigation concerns. But before the filthy humans started their procedures, Junior claimed the remains of Android 16, keeping it at his personal quarters. That machine was responsible for so much that its overall role cannot be overestimated. Sixteen inspired the birth of his seven brethren and ultimately allowed Gohan to ascend.

And strangely enough, the leading cause of his own birth.

So far Junior has killed three military personnel, ranging from corporeal to captain. They had no right to trample over his father's grave, so examples were made. But alas too much killing would alert others, and the immediate location will spark conspiracy theories on what really going on behind the scenes. So for now he would simply watch on from the distance.

But how was his father really doing? He should be in Otherworld, and knowing the weak powers in charge he was likely sentenced to Hell. The mere thought alone infuriated Junior but knew that he couldn't do anything about it...for now.

Yet that doesn't mean he couldn't go visit him.

Placing two fingers to his head, Junior concentrated extensively at the last location his father was at in death's domain. Finding microscopic traces of his ki, Junior vanished.

* * *

 _Otherworld – Snake Way_

Appearing above the yellow clouds, Junior instinctively lowered his ki to a minimum in case anyone was around. Hovering over what appears to be a eternal wave of puffy clouds, Junior was amazed by the extensive beauty of it all. The colors, smell, and even the breeze felt amazing to behold. No words can properly describe the feelings he was having.

Looking up a massive snake body was shown, stretching towards infinity. But on top of the structure four power levels could be sensed.

And one of them was Goku. _The_ Son Goku, the archenemy of his clan.

Junior floated inside of the yellow clouds to get a better view, hoping to remain concealed. Goku and the other three were walking along the length of the massive stone snake.

"I'm really sorry King Kai. I thought you would have been revived too with that wish."

"Well I'm not. Do you know what it like being lord of worlds while being dead? It is humiliating."

"But there was nothing else I could do."

"Hoo hoo hoo."

"Bubbles is right. There was enough time to teleport us all, but no you just sat there talking like there was no tomorrow."

"Heehee, I did didn't I?"

"Goku, this isn't a joke."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"I am now homeless thanks to you. Me, Bubbles, and Gregory now must defend ourselves on Snake Way until we can think of something."

"How about we live at the Check-In-Station?"

King Kai quickly clubbed Goku on the head, making Bubbles and Gregory laugh at the saiyan's discomfort.

"Oww, what was that for?" Goku quickly began to rub his aching scalp.

"You buffoon, how will it look like that I, North Kai, lived at the very place the dead are judged at? My duty is supposed to be here, training the best of all warriors. I cannot perform it if I am over there."

"But King Kai, was there any others that came after me and my friends?"

"No."

"Then there nothing to worry about. We can crash over there until I make the call to my friends to not only resurrect you but bring back your planet."

"You know it will take a whole year for Shenron to be used again, right?"

"Then we can use Porunga on Namek."

"You are too reliant on those eternal dragons Goku. You should focus more on prevention, not damage control."

"But this time it will be used for your good."

"True…"

"It will be all right. Besides I am getting sick of eating these clouds all day. I am starving for some barbecue or homemade baked goods."

"That wouldn't be a problem if I still had my kitchen."

"Again I am sorry."

Watching from above, Junior was captivated by the motley crew aimlessly walking down snake way. To think that this was the very same Goku where his father was designed to kill for shocked the miniature monster. He seemed too goofy and carefree to be a major threat. But thanks to his heightened senses, Junior can tell an extraordinary amount of power was buried deep within him. Up ahead was a small camp site, adorned with a single television set, mini fridge, and a two-man sofa. Junior saw them all getting comfortable.

"King Kai, any word yet about Cell?"

Junior immediately tensed up at the mention of his father.

"Nothing I'm afraid. It still makes no sense."

"I just don't get it. He died over a month ago yet his soul never came to Otherworld. And there no signs of him in the living."

"Perhaps he never had a soul to begin with. He was an android after all, regardless if he was made out of flesh."

"So you think he no longer exists, just like Sixteen and Nineteen?"

"I like to believe so."

"Well, I just hope he never comes back. I haven't told anyone on Earth about this in fear of ruining their happiness. They went through enough as it is."

"Well, we could summon one of the eternal dragons to answer this question."

"Hey your right. When we summon Porunga, perhaps that should be the third wish or something."

Goku's stomach immediately began to growl.

"But before any of that, let's get something to eat."

"I swear Goku you saiyans are ridiculous. Always dropping everything when you start getting hungry."

"But I can't help it."

"And after this you are likely start training, fall asleep, and forget about Porunga entirely."

"I promise I won't."

"You've told me that eight times so far. And guess what, we are still here."

"Really?"

"Grr, I swear you are impossible at times."

"So about that food?"

Junior was visibly shaking, totally pissed off at the two talking down about his father. He was getting strong vibes to just end the two right there on the spot, curious to see what happens to dead people who die once more. But was it true that his father never came to this realm after all?

Junior knows that he is very special compared to all his brothers. He holds more of his father's latent potential than the others, but always assumed that his soul was still out there. Was his birth in actuality something else, not just another son? Like reincarnation? No, that too much of a ludicrous idea that his proud father would gladly sacrifice his essence to give him life. But why does that idea sound so good?

Awed by his speculations, Junior ignored the fools before him and remembered his original objective.

And that was going to Hell.

His father without a doubt did perished and should have immediately went before King Yemma for sentencing. And based on his father's incredible work, the oversize ogre would undoubtedly give a harsh punishment, finding his actions totally immoral. And it is easy to perceive that powerful force fields were in place to prevent the evil dead to use teleportation, regardless where they're at. His father would have been trapped from the beginning. Then again, it is also possible he fell through the clouds without anyone ever noticing. He could be hiding in Hell at everyone's expense.

But lucky for Junior he was still alive. Whether he is in Hell or not, he can always bypass the system in place to prevent teleportation. Long he lives, he will always have a means to escape.

Feeling many evil ki signatures below the clouds, Junior simply cancelled his flying technique and fell through them. Goku and the Kai will face their demise another day.

* * *

 _Hell_

Passing through many layers of dense magical properties, Junior was exposed to a fiery barren wasteland filled with war scars. King Yemma's immense army composing of ogres were detaining the vast majority of criminals spread about. Most of the powers were pathetic, easy to be killed with a single swipe of his hand. A few had any significant ki to their being but were still outclassed by Junior's might. He might as well be walking among ants, the strongest of the bunch.

Landing on a abandoned mountain, it was obvious that the only thing beautiful about Hell was the impenetrable sky up above. The rest of it was filthy, stinking of rotten garbage and poor souls decaying in their torments. Interestingly all of the damned wore chains, which constricted even their halo's. To regain order, the ogres pulled on it to make the sinners obey their commands, which caused great agony to the criminals. At least King Yemma does not play around when it comes to this part of his job.

According to his knowledge, the known observable universe is over thirteen billion years old. Billions, if not trillions of lifeforms all throughout time have been imprisoned here for the rest of eternity. Creatures originating from all walks of life were arriving from either North, South, East, or West quadrants. There was no saving them, all doomed to live a mediocre life with no goals or true purpose.

The pinnacle of boredom and stagnation.

All their prestige, clout, and influence is gone from their hands, subjugated to laws that limits their overall powers. It was any demon's worst nightmare.

Yet out of the countless sources of energy present, there was one power instantly recognizable. Junior's DNA was able to map it out instinctively and had a hunch who it was.

Placing two fingers to his forehead, Junior teleported.

* * *

 _Hell's Mountain Cell_

A massive mountain filled with fire and spikes ominously loomed in the darken horizon. Plagued with random lightning strikes, thousands of the most powerful entities who ever lived were housed in it. And everyone was holed up in single man concrete cells, burden with little light. Guards patrolled endlessly around, making sure no funny business happened.

Appearing out from his wormhole, Cell Jr ended up in a cell. A lone man laid in a bed, chained to it.

Watching him breathe, Junior was right about his hunch.

It was Dr. Gero.

To see his grandfather, the architect for his father's creation almost felt surreal to Junior. Cell himself never seen his creator, so it was unreal for Junior to get this golden opportunity.

Walking closer, Junior began to shake the man.

"Grandfather, wake up."

Opening a single eye, Dr. Gero blinked several times to regain his bearings. But when his eyes fell on Junior, they shot wide open.

"Dr. Gero, do you recognize me?" Junior let go and walked a few paces back. Bowing before Gero, the doctor quickly sat up.

"It cannot be. Is that you Cell?"

"Yes, it is, though I am not the original. I am his offspring, Cell Jr."

Bending his posture straight, Junior studied Gero more intimately. He was entirely human now, having lost all his robotic modifications. He wore a single orange jumpsuit with white shoes to his feet. A halo hovered over his head.

Dr. Gero was speechless, never once imagining that his greatest masterpiece would find him in this godforsaken hellhole. Let alone a son of it. And from the look of things, he wasn't dead.

"How did you get here? It should be impossible for someone still alive to arrive in this place."

"Instant Transmission, a technique I inherited from father. It was Goku's signature technique that was learned from the Yardrats."

"Incredible."

Trying to get closer to Junior, Gero grunted when the chains prevented him from truly getting up.

"Do you want me to free you?"

Junior was already gathering small amounts of ki around his hands, intending to cut right through.

"Disable that move right now or you will alert the guards. Nobody on this mountain cannot manipulate ki thanks to these chains and they will come here upon sensing even the tiniest bit."

"If you say so."

Gero signed upon seeing the power disappearing completely.

"The offer still stands if you change your mind. I am positive I can beat anybody that comes before me."

Making a quick read on Junior, Gero was awed by the imp's incredible power. It was perhaps enough to destroy the whole Earth ten times over, if not more.

Still, his creation remains in grave danger the longer he stays.

"Even though I am a full human now, but I can sense your extraordinary power. It is unreal, but the forces of Yemma possess magic and technology to subdue the hardiest of warriors, dead or alive. I don't want to risk that on you since you are my legacy in the living."

"How kind of you."

"Hmph."

"Grandfather, if you truly desire so I can gather the dragon balls and wish you back into existence. It the least I can do for you."

A spark came into Gero's eyes, at last finding hope in his bleak predicament.

"That would be fantastic, but I know it will be incredibly difficult for you to accomplish in your current state."

"How do you know?"

"I know how strong those bastard Z-Fighters are now."

"I can get around them."

"Don't, at least not yet. You need to get stronger before you implement such risks. I have seen what happened in the Cell Games." Gero saw shock crossing over Junior's face.

"How did you see it if you were locked up here?"

"Some of the guards are quite incompetent, watching the events through a crystal ball right in front of my cell. I was absolutely lucky to get a free seat of the action, though I hated the outcome."

Junior was feeling his heart beating faster than normal.

"Is he here?"

Gero looked deep within Junior's eyes, watching his mind race at a thousand miles. He instantly knew what he meant.

"No. He has never arrived here. Nobody in power understands the reasoning for this unique phenomenon, unless of course he is still alive."

"That can't be possible. He definitely died, I can feel it in my soul. Yet neither here or in the living I can sense him. It makes no sense."

"Perhaps that bastard boy eradicated his soul entirely. His power was just…indescribable." A profound rage crossed over Gero's face, hating the Son lineage more than ever. At least Goku died, but his son now needs to be killed as well.

Not yet wanting to give up, Junior did his best to recognize any ki signatures in the entirety of Hell. Interesting enough, the likes of Raditz, Nappa, and several others were felt inside of this very mountain. But a disturbing absence of two energy signatures were made apparent.

"Where is Frieza and King Cold? I cannot find them anywhere in this entire dimension."

Gero leaned back against the wall.

"Son, Hell is one of the oldest dimensions in all of existence. Nobody but the highest gods truly understand how far it reaches throughout the macrocosm. There are even theories that one can escape here back to the Check-In-Station or access Demon World itself. Or that powerful fruit called the Ensenji exist that doubles one's power. But out of it all, one theory is definitely true."

Junior nodded in understanding.

"What is it?"

"That there are deeper levels within Hell."

"Explain?"

"On Earth, long ago before King Piccolo first reign his terror, humanity was very much different. Humans had surnames, religion and mythologies were abound, and various governments existed with the landmasses consisting of seven continents. And a book written by a fellow named Dante Alighieri described a version of Hell that consisted of nine circles. And it appears that his version holds some truth to it."

"What do you mean?"

"That underneath the surface of Hell exists a near limitless plane of interconnecting dimensions known as the 'Sub Level'. The absolute worst and strongest of fiends are sentenced there in special prisons that consists of the strangest of all torments. And from my limited intelligence gathering, I have learned that the entire Frieza Clan was sealed away in there thanks to their thousands of years' worth of atrocities across the universe. And supposedly both Frieza and King Cold are sealed in a plane known as 'Earth's Hell'. Legend has it that all major planets with civilized life has a counterpart in Hell that houses those who are evil within it if they died on that planets soil. And frankly, that is likely where Frieza is at. And I am sure that God has no mercy on his pitiful soul."

"How can you be positive such a place exists down below the surface?"

"Because I seen it with my own eyes."

Junior sat down on the dirty floor, crossing his legs.

"What did you saw?"

"I do not know what or who the creature was, but it had some serious power to it. Not as strong as Frieza, but enough to best Captain Ginyu. Anyways the moment its soul fell down here, Yemma's army captured it before bringing it to some circle at the base of this very mountain. Luckily, I had a vantage point to look at and saw a pillar of fire consuming it before it turned into a hand and drag the creature down below. The entire area then turned back to normal thanks to magic, erasing his presence completely."

"And your sure he wasn't eradicated completely?"

"Positively."

Sweat rolled down Junior's face, disgusted by the ways of the afterlife. Who has the right to judge those who wished to live life to the fullest? They all deserved death.

"Do you think that Father is locked away in this Earth's Hell?"

"I doubt it since he would have likely received the same ritual as that fiend earlier. And for over a month no such occurrences took place. Plus I would have recognized his ki."

"Damnit. What does it all mean?"

Studying Junior intently, two light bulbs suddenly popped within Gero's head. It all makes sense now why Cell has never came to Hell. It can only be two things.

"I think I have the answer Junior on why nobody can find Cell."

"And what that?" Cell Jr stood up, unconsciously clenching his fists in anticipation.

"I recall during the Cell Games you having seven older siblings. They all died, yet none of them ever came here. Just like your father. Perhaps in the end you guys really don't have any souls, just like Nineteen."

Junior gritted his teeth, not able to believe what he was hearing. But there is undeniable evidence pointing to that conclusion. Is he really just a mass of biological signals with no deeper essence to his being? No it cannot be true because he is perfect.

"How exactly were you born Junior?"

Cell Jr was mused out of his thoughts upon hearing that question.

"Father birthed me before being disintegrated. I fell into the Earth and is awaiting to exact vengeance. And unlike the others, I was born from an egg, thus my powers require time to fully unlock."

Gero nodded his head, at last finding the true answer Junior was seeking.

"An egg you say? Junior, I think I know what happened to your father."

Junior's adrenaline started running on high from the sudden epiphany Gero was having.

"Tell me what you know."

"You are not exactly his son. In fact, you are better than that. You are Cell himself. He has reincarnated into you."

Cell Jr's eyes widened.

"How can you be so positive about that?"

"What else can it be besides you guys not having a soul? And as the perfect being, you most definitely have one. I made no mistake with your father's design, so you should possess a soul."

Amazed by the answer, Junior took several steps back to process the information. He always knew he was special among his deceased brothers, but to think that he and his father are one in the same was unreal. His instincts have been telling him this the entire time, yet have dismissed it as hopeful wishing. It perfectly explains why his father can no longer be found while proving that in fact he does have a soul.

"So I really am like Piccolo after all."

"In terms of birth, yes. If this will confirm the theory, King Piccolo also never came to Hell as well. I overheard this from one King Yemma's servants and is currently residing inside of the current Piccolo on Earth. So the original Cell is within you."

Junior silently nodded, still in shock by the truth of his actual origins.

"In respect to your original incarnation, I know that you were never from this timeline at all. This timeline's counterpart no longer exists, but you coming here was the best thing to ever happen to me. You'd achieved your final form and exceeded even my expectations with your overall progress. You reached a level of power not even the gods can compete with and learned to reincarnate yourself, albeit unknowing it even yourself. Cell, you truly are my greatest masterpiece of all time. I defeated not only the natural rules of time, but death itself. You are destined to live forever and carry out my ambitions throughout the cosmos."

Looking at his own hands, Junior felt like he was reborn. Like a cloud was lifted from his spirits or all the missing pieces were found for the puzzle. He was what he was seeking all along. No words could properly describe the euphoria coursing through his veins.

He felt whole.

"Grandfather…no, father. Thank you for everything. I vow to continue to live on in honor of your name. I will reshape the universe into my image and bring forth a revolution none has ever seen. I am perfection, and my true name is Cell."

Seeing the resolve from his creation, Gero for the first time in many years smiled warmly. His influence on the entire universe was about to truly begin.

"Cell, I am glad we finally had the chance to meet. It means the world to me. But leave now to continue our shared ambitions. I can sense the guards are about to make their rounds. We will see each other another day."

"I promise."

"One more thing. If in doubt, summon Shenron to not only resurrect me, but ask him if what I said is true. He will be your best source of confirmation."

"I will father."

Making another bow before his creator, Cell, now dropping the title Junior from his name, placed two fingers to his forehead. Looking into the eyes of his master one final time, he disappeared from Hell.

Gero continued to smile, at last finding happiness for the first time ever. A creation will live on, unlike his biological offspring and wife who died so many years back. His legacy will last forevermore.

* * *

 _Earth_

Landing back on the epicenter of his crater, Cell sat down and gazed at the starry night sky. Even still the explosion that took his original life was visible, shining as brightly as ever. Finding a new purpose, Cell resolved to never die again and kill those that have oppressed him. It was his birthright to embark on this holy endeavor.

With that Cell simply stared at the Heavens, wishing to claim it all for himself one day. And judgement day will claim his enemies, with him having the last laugh. The Z-Fighters days were numbered, or forever shame his original self, something Cell will prevent at all costs.

And with the blessings of his creator, he knows that deep within his soul his perfect plans will one day take root. It only a matter of time now. Time that is sooner than anyone suspects.


	5. Unbound

**Chapter 5 – Unbound**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

* * *

 _Cell Jr's Home_

It has been over half a year since the Cell Games. Ever since his visit to Hell, Cell has been training relentlessly in his pursuit for world domination. By his own credit, a great deal of his strength has been unlocked. He can proudly say he is just as strong when his original version defeated Vegeta and Trunks upon absorbing Eighteen. Soon even Gohan won't be all that much stronger, a testament he wants to try out.

Around the crater of his rebirth, Cell erected a temple reminiscent to ancient Mayan or Aztec civilization. Besides being completely white, no outlandish designs were carved through it and housed little to nothing. All it contained was a miniature throne for Cell to sit upon and a small pedestal that harbored Sixteen's remains. The roof had a small opening so that Cell can gaze upon the sky at night. The crater itself was converted into a sundial, allowing Cell to read the time humans were subjugated to, giving his open roof another purpose. And as final touches two torch lamps were besides his throne, but Cell only wanted it for cosmetic reasons since he can see well in the dark.

And thanks to his ingenious integrations, the stones were magically embedded with ki to block off others from sensing him from within. Plus the remote geographical location makes it next to impossible to find him in the grasslands. By all definitions, the architecture was perfect.

Stepping out from his fortress, Cell looked south and sensed several power levels in one setting. Remembering his spying, he knows that many of the Z-Fighters were participating in some kind of intergalactic tournament that was orchestrated by some influential tycoon. Even Trunks from the future reappeared, intending to participate after coming back to inform everyone he destroyed the androids.

Including his future self.

After learning the truth of his birth, Cell feels more like his old self as the days go on. Like his maturity increased overnight despite still being small and blue. And the thought that bastard Trunks killed him and prevented his perfection makes him seethe with rage. If he so desired, he could wipe him away like a fly on the wall. Perhaps this tournament will offer him the chance.

Placing two fingers to his forehead, Cell teleported.

* * *

 _Intergalactic Tournament_

Arriving at the main concessions, Cell quickly used his superior speed to kidnap a hooded cloaked fighter too busy getting drunk. Knocking him out underneath a dock, Cell took off and modified the cloak to accommodate his size.

Standing at the upmost limit of the stadium with his arms crossed, Cell saw everything down below as the cloak tails swayed in the breeze like a cape.

Already he could mark out Chi-Chi and Bulma in the stands, close to giving birth or holding an infant son. How easy would it be to just kill them and prevent those spawns from fully maturing? If the dragon balls didn't existed he would do them in now.

On top of a guard poll laid Yamcha, appearing disinterested and sadden. Thanks to his enhanced hearing it appears that it has to do with the money and competing fighters.

Wimp.

Witnessing eight platforms, twenty-five warriors were battling in a royale. Five of the Z-Fighters were competing, and all of them won. Krillin and Tien appeared to be about the same level since the Cell Games, though for the latter a slight increase was obvious. Trunks also appeared stronger, which was noticeable from his increased muscle mass. But his true power remains to be seen.

Piccolo rolled over his competition, but appeared flustered despite being nonchalant. If memory serves correctly Gohan persuaded the namek to join despite not wanting to. And it was obvious some of the people were afraid of him, even questioning why someone would call themselves "Ma Junior".

And as for Gohan, the demon seed was just as strong as ever despite giving up on training. He was fluid and retained his fighting spirit and instincts. Cell couldn't help but growl at the surviving Son smiling with confidence.

Yet strangely enough Vegeta was absent. According to his eavesdropping on Bulma, he is still depressed with Goku's passing. Which is true since Cell has never seen the prince train no matter how long he stays looking at him. A shame for such a proud fighter.

When the eight victors were called, Cell became interested in only two of the four quarterfinals. Trunks vs Tien and Piccolo vs Krillin could reveal each warriors training gains, though the victor was obvious in the end. After watching Gohan's lackluster victory, Trunks began to fight against Tien. And as incredible as both were, Tien held the upper hand against the half-breed saiyan.

Not bad for a human.

But to everyone's immediate shock, Trunks became a super saiyan, making some realize he might be involved with the group in the Cell Games. Cell smiled at the saiyan's strength, easily telling he was indeed stronger than before.

But that when Tien revealed his secret.

Citing he has finally mastered one of King Kai's techniques from a past training session, he uses the kaioken. Becoming the second known user of such a technique, he was able to use up to 20X and push Trunks back. Yet his body gave out, giving Trunks the win.

Cell silently applauded Tien, wondering if he also has the capability to master that power. If he could use the spirit bomb, surely he too could use the kaioken. Nonetheless it was rather fortunate that Tien did not possess that power when distracting his original form in Semi-Perfection, otherwise his hunt for Eighteen could have been even longer. Or worse, missing her altogether.

When Krillin was called to fight against Piccolo, the namek quickly gave up on the match, citing it was a waste of his time. Gohan was disappointed as Krillin rejoiced.

A true bummer since Cell wanted to see both go at it.

And when the last two humans fought, the four finalists went deep inside of the island to fight in some battle zones. Yet before anyone noticed, Cell sensed five disturbing ki signatures, foreign to anything he ever felt. They quickly killed the contestants the finalists was supposed to fight, taking over their spots.

But one of them was incredibly disturbing, having strength comparable to his original form's power before the failed suicide.

Who could it be?

Beyond intrigued, Cell used instant transmission, vanishing into thin air.

* * *

 _Krillin's Location_

Appearing behind some molten rocks, Cell watched a female alien challenge Krillin. Right off the bat Cell could tell she had power comparable, if not greater than Android Eighteen. She easily defeated the human before taking his body away.

Stretching out his senses, another one of those ki signatures wounded up killing the human sumo wrestler. And based on his senses, a panic ensured on the island and convinced people to flee. The energies of Tien and Yamcha were stirred from the commotion. And from the look of things were going to arrive shortly.

Sensing a foreign power stalking Trunks, Cell teleported to his arena.

* * *

 _Trunks Location_

Arriving in a body of water, Cell stuck out his head and gazed at the hybrid walking about. But not too far away a sinister presence was hiding in a tree, blowing its cover by firing at Trunks. Dodging it, both engaged in a banter before throwing hands. This fight was spectacular to Cell since both were completely equal to another. The entire environment was blowing up, made worse when this "Kogu" withdrew his sword christened the 'Devilish Blade'. If only Trunks had his 'Brave Sword' to really make it into a slice and dice game.

Reaching a stalemate, Kogu went into his super form, multiplying his power level considerably. Already Cell could tell that the transformation itself was unnatural, invoked from some science experiment. Regardless however no drawbacks could be made since Kogu quickly overwhelmed Trunks, even dragging him to a new arena.

But before Kogu could kill him, Trunks quickly became an ascended super saiyan and destroyed the blade. Now wide open, Trunks slammed his fist through Kogu's gut, making the alien lose his transformation and faint.

Yet at that moment the ki signature Cell wanted to see appeared. Before Trunks could even see it, he was knocked out cold from a brutal kick. His body was collected by the presumed leader, disappearing in the shadows.

His power level truly was no joke. This leader was especially dangerous, making both him and Cell complete equals. It was infuriating to know that someone else in the cosmos possessed power such as that. Where was he hiding at all this time?

Meanwhile it was apparent that Gohan was fighting someone but has yet to transform. And his foe possesses strength equivalent to the female that bested Krillin. Once serious, Gohan should come out on top.

But most interesting of all however was the faint approach of two ki signatures.

And they were Vegeta and Piccolo. The saiyan prince was coming as far away as West City while the namek turned back around from Kami's Lookout. Who would arrive first would be a nice little game to count down towards.

Sensing Gohan flying towards the direction of the leader, Cell teleported to the stage.

* * *

 _Gohan's Location_

Sprinting behind the back of some broken buildings, Cell remained in the shadows as the leader threw Trunks unconscious body over Krillin's. After Gohan failed to resuscitate them, the leader revealed himself to be "Bojack" as his three remaining goons surrounded him. Calling themselves the Galaxy Soldiers who are part of the near extinct race called Hera, both Yamcha and Tien arrive on the scene. Wishing to defeat the murderers, they stepped forward as Gohan withdrew to the background. Throwing away their offers of submission, Cell witnessed Yamcha getting bodied by the ones dubbed 'Zangya' and 'Bido' instantly. He was literally no match for their powers.

Tien, still too tired from his earlier fight, lost miserably against Gohan's original opponent, 'Bujin'. Cell reckons that at full power, a tri-beam empowered kaioken would have slain the turban bastard. Too bad for the triclops.

Their bodies were too piled on top of each other, drowning both in their allies' blood.

Gohan, having enough, ascends into a super saiyan. His aura alone illuminated the shadows perpetrating throughout the dimension.

Cell gritted his teeth, already feeling the familiar rage emitting from the half-breed that originally did him in. But to his shock it never fully manifests, thanks to Gohan's pacifist nature hindering him enough that the weaker henchmen were able to hold their own. And as pitiful it was, Gohan was being overwhelmed despite having superior power. By all accounts Cell wanted to slap him.

On the verge of collapsing, Gohan was then tortured by countless finger beams, forcing the child back into base form. About to be killed by Bojack's attack, Cell seriously debated whether he should intervene or not. Gohan was reserved for him alone, not some foolish alien to steal. When Bojack launched it, Cell was about to step in until sensing Piccolo at the last second, saving Gohan in the process.

Removing his weighted clothing, Piccolo went straight towards Bojack. But despite Piccolo's best attempts, he was ultimately overpowered by the Hera alien. Receiving a nasty blow that destroyed half his clothing, Piccolo laid defeated, prompting Gohan to rise and rescue him. But before Piccolo was killed by Bojack, Trunks intervenes as a super saiyan, hearing everything when he was down.

Cell smiled at this since Trunks held a look of contempt that rivals Vegeta's own features. It reminds Cell the time when Trunks challenged him alone upon becoming perfect.

As Gohan consorts with Piccolo as the three henchmen stood back, Cell was also impressed with Piccolo. It was like seeing a what if scenario of Piccolo challenging him back during the Cell Games. The namek improved, but it wasn't enough to tip the scales in his favor. But his tenacity and techniques are definitely something to fear.

Ready for war, Trunks made a valiant effort against Bojack, even getting close to land some blows on him. But the space pirate was too much, thwarting everything Trunks did and rewarding him with painful punches. About to use the ascended state, Trunks was caught in an energized thread that started to drain his ki. Bound by the damning technique, Trunks eventually lost his transformation as Bojack smiled at the hybrid's pain. Stepping back, Bojack allowed Bujin to hold him still as Bido prepared the killing blow.

Cell once again felt angry that not only was a great fight being interrupted by henchmen, but one of his 'kills' was about to be stolen. He wouldn't allow it.

But just like with Gohan, Trunks was spared from certain death by the timely arrival of Vegeta. Saving his son and intimidating the two Hera aliens, Vegeta became an ascended super saiyan, challenging Bojack alone in mortal combat.

Cell was perplexed by Vegeta's sudden behavior. Ever since Goku's death he has been withdrawn, finding little to no meaning in his life. Now here he is with his old persona back, fighting like nothing ever happened. Cell sometimes felt like Vegeta was impossible to understand.

Now fighting, it was obvious that Vegeta was no match against Bojack. Getting pummeled left and right, not even a quickly fired final flash changed the fight to his favor. On the verge of fainting, Bojack reveals his super form, increasing his strength leagues above everyone else. To Cell's disgust, it was equivalent to his strongest in Perfect form, but inferior when he came back from his failed suicide. But as he is right now, he would get stomped, a notion Cell detested.

Bojack made quick work of Vegeta, throwing his comatose body down in some gutter. Wanting to save his father, Trunks was blocked by Bujin and Zangya. Having enough, he tries to become a ultra super saiyan, but becomes ensnared by the energy threads once again. Trying to save both Vegeta and Trunks, Gohan was intercepted by Bido.

To Trunks horror he was nearly killed by Bojack, stomach caved in from a point-blank attack. Even within the shadows Cell could smell his burnt blood a mile away. A sad conclusion for a proud fighter.

Mortified, Gohan once again becomes a super saiyan, but is outmatched against the four combatants. Ensnared and about to be killed by Bojack, the fool Mr. Satan arrives that miraculously disrupts Gohan's imprisonment. After seeing the human get blown up, Gohan goes to the max and even knocks away two of the fighters, but Bojack and Zangya put an end to the half-breed.

Weakened, bruised, and barely clinging to consciousness, Cell saw Bojack beginning to squeeze Gohan to death. With his life depleting fast, Cell wanted nothing more than to impale both with either a destructo-disk, death beam, or a special beam cannon. It would be like killing two birds with one stone, the only entities alive that surpasses him.

Getting into position, hearing Bojack mentioning Goku so casually infuriated the bio-android. Only he has the right to that fight as well and will be damned if a filthy pirate claims it. About to make his presence known as Gohan was about to stop breathing, the impossible happens.

And that was Goku himself appearing.

Punching Bojack square in the face, the alien falls down bleeding while his three cohorts follow. Talking to Gohan in a energy field, Goku promptly disappears as Gohan finds his place in the universe.

Watching Gohan generate energy in his palm, Cell without a doubt sensed what he saw.

The power of Gohan's hidden potential.

Standing up fully and declaring that he won't back down, Gohan willingly gave in to his rage and ascended into the form that composes of Cell's deepest fears. Just as strong as he was six months ago, Gohan represented the pinnacle of saiyan might and ominously vowed to kill Bojack. Wanting to intimidate Bojack, Gohan released his full power, shaking the whole Earth till the point not only the sky darkens, but creating countless pillars of energy that penetrated the island. Even the lightning bolts shot down and became one with Gohan's bio-electricity.

Walking slowly, Gohan easily killed Bujin, unaffected by the threads he conjured. Cell gasped, not even finding his atoms remaining from the attack.

Pissed to see his best friend perish, Bido too used his super form, but died from a single punch before he could do anything.

Cell clenched his fists so hard that blood leaked out, reminded how his seven older brothers were killed. Blown apart without a trace. It was maddening how a little brat could wield such power.

Finding Zangya's cowardice distasteful, Bojack killed her before challenging Gohan himself. But despite the brute's best efforts, he had absolutely no effect on Gohan's superior power. Receiving a devastating punch right through his gut, Bojack literally hacked up a lung and became lost in his fear and rage. Releasing his ultimate attack dubbed 'Galaxy Buster', Gohan casually fires a Kamehameha that cancels the technique. Rushing into the explosion, Gohan punches Bojack so hard that his entire body vaporizes, leaving no trace. The aftermath was so violent that the entire inner workings of the island disintegrated, leaving earthquakes, shockwaves, and explosive lightning bolts in its wake.

When everything returned to normal, Gohan reverted to base and fell on his back, relieved. It disgusted Cell to see that sickening grin on him, most likely wielding that same smile when he perished six months ago.

Remaining in the shadows, paramedics and security staff rushed down and collected all the wounded. Not wanting to be a part of it, both Piccolo and Vegeta left to heal on their own.

The action was over.

Knowing that the Z-Fighters were going to a hospital, they were sloppy enough that they didn't finish all the enemies. One still lived, all thanks to a saiyan's inability to finish the job. Cell grinned devilishly, looking forward in having some fun.

And with that Cell teleported to the area.

* * *

 _Lava Zone_

Crawling on his stomach. Kogu was a hot mess as he moved over heated rocks. His intestines were hanging out, knowing he was in bad shape.

"I'll get you…for this. Just you wait…boy."

"Found you."

Looking over his shoulder, Kogu froze upon seeing a cloaked fiend staring at him, eyes looking red like the fire around him.

"What are you?"

"Hehe, your end."

Jumping into the air, Cell was prepared to pounce on the fallen Hera.

 _ **Slash**_

Dodging at the last second, Cell's cloak was ripped in half, exposing him before the alien. Kogu was wielding his sword, still sharp despite losing most of its blade.

"Stay away from me you monster!"

Reexamining his prey, Cell found himself getting excited. It been far too long since he last killed, and the temptation was too great to pass.

Grinning from ear to ear, Cell transformed his teeth into fangs and extended his fingernails into claws. Using his superior speed, Cell torn off Kogu's right arm, eliciting a mighty cry.

Throwing the entire appendage in lava, Cell proceeded to rip Kogu to pieces, whom was powerless to do anything. Laying inside the center of his chest, Cell casually destroyed his heart before jumping out. Using ki to dry himself, Cell viewed the carcass of the alien with contempt before nonchalantly kicking it into lava. Seeing it burn to a crisp was cathartic to Cell, finding it to be both beautiful and poetic. The only thing he regrets is not being mature enough to absorb him, which would increase his power considerably. But alas his body is not yet fully developed since his stinger has yet to reappear.

With his work done, Cell teleported back home, planning to fully wash himself and review the days events. After all, Gohan was still a threat to be reckoned with, so plenty of work laid ahead of him.


	6. One Year

**Chapter 6 – One Year**

Disclaimer: I do not owe DBZ or any of the characters involved in it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei / Funimation.

* * *

 _Cell's Home_

One whole year has passed.

Cell, finished with training, landed in front of his temple after a long day on the moon. He still wasn't at where his full strength reached before the failed suicide, but he was slowly getting there. He now felt comfortable he could challenge Goku equally. And compared to all the Z-Fighters, he received the most amount of gains. And sadly only Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and recently Vegeta have kept it up. The rest remained stagnant or deteriorated.

When not training or spying on his enemies, Cell has refurnished his home to suit his growing tastes. An extensive moat now surrounds his sanctuary that had all its water supplied from a nearby enlarged river. Cell used his ki to create a path on the land to allow the fresh water to flow freely in. And forever an opportunist, Cell allowed natural marine animals such as bull sharks and alligators to make their home in it.

On the sparse amount of land on the 'island' his temple rested, exotic flowers took root that gave it a serene appearance. Despite not being either a gardener, florist, or a botanist, Cell welcomed the life on his personal shrine. The sight of bees and butterflies gave his gloomy sanctum a majestic feel of tranquility.

For pure cosmetic reasoning, a large bridge connected the front door to the land beyond the moat. This was to ensure that if any foolish humans somehow ever made it this far, they will meet their demise upon entry. Based on his knowledge of the old world, Cell surmised that Transylvania architecture likely influenced this design decision.

The temple now possesses a dungeon-like maze, reminiscent to old medieval castles. Stretching out for a whole mile underground in total darkness, Cell plans to one day kidnap humans and have them fight for their lives as he hunts them down before absorbing them. It would be one of the greatest games ever conceived and daydreamed what their screams will be like. He couldn't wait for his stringer to grow in.

In and outside of the temple, hieroglyphics consisting of bizarre characters etched their way on the special stone. Creating his own alphabet, Cell basically wrote his own prophesy where ultimately he becomes God and sentences his foes to a place worse than Hell. And with his progress, it is likely to occur when everyone least expects it.

Lastly Cell has taken many trips to the 'Black Forest' that lays a little way beyond his humble home. Unlike many places on Earth, it was filled with undiscovered abominations that reeked of evil chi. Submitting most to his will, the creatures became his pets and will do anything for him without notice. Cell has even gone to the 'Dark Mountains' in the horizon and now controls the monsters there as well. By all respects, he was officially the top cheese in the entire region. His rule was absolute, and nothing could overrule his clout.

Needing a break, Cell walked inside his own home.

* * *

Sitting on his throne, the blue imp recalled the events of Bojack six months ago. The bastard Z-Fighters all healed themselves and slowly went out their separate ways. Trunks stayed with his past family for a whole week before leaving. Strangely both he and Vegeta talked for many hours, knowing it will be the last time they will ever see each other. And when Trunks departed, Vegeta smiled before immediately restarting his training.

Vegeta was inspired to resume his training, moving on from Goku's demise.

Gohan entirely stopped all forms of training and delved into his studies. And living a secluding lifestyle, it was basically just him, his mother, and newborn baby brother. The baby was called Goten and bear a striking resemblance to Son Goku. And as the spawn of the saiyan warrior, he is likely to possess potential rivaling his brother. Its death must commence to ensure his supremacy in the future.

Interestingly Gohan doesn't nor do any of his former comrades pay any visits to each other. Like life has decided to separate them all from each other. Not even Piccolo or Krillin come around, which is quite unusual for Cell to accept. Those three have been together since Nappa came along. Nonetheless it was obvious that the boy's overbearing mother was to be blamed for this steady decline. The witch even seemed to ban her boy from practicing martial arts. What a trifling creature she was.

Disgusted by his thoughts, Cell looked at the sky through the hole in his roof. Flying through it, he noticed a looming thunderstorm in the background. Thanks to his superior hearing, all his tamed pets were roaring from the imminent phenomenon. It was pleasing to know that all of them recognized the storm as an extension of his power, making him a god in their minds. If he has this effect on mindless beasts ruled by instinct, he couldn't wait to make the masses bow before him in exchange for being spared. It was his birthright.

When the storm was finally upon him, Cell welcomed the rain on his scalp. Loving the sound of thunder, Cell basked in the acoustics as he felt his mind drift into dream land.

A world where he is king.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Q: Interesting Cell pulled a King Piccolo. This is a concept that hasn't been explored. I hope to see more.

 **A:** Thanks Masvan. I thought of this story when DBM page 1520 was released. I hope these new chapters will please you.

Q: Please do more. This is super interesting.

 **A:** I hope this super-mini chapter does the trick.

Q: With the amount of power Cell Jr is releasing one of the Z fighters should have sense him.

 **A:** The likes of Piccolo or Dende could have, but didn't since Cell Jr was smart enough to lower his power just enough to avoid suspicion. His ki attacks were used at minimum exertion, otherwise the moon itself would have exploded from his power.

Q:Sorry for taking so long, it's been a weird month. I'll be that guy for a second - If Cell could shield his core and fire it out of the combined Kamehameha, he could've saved himself instead of needing a Jr. Now I didn't want to do that, it makes me feel like a dumb YouTuber baiting clicks, but I wanted to get it off the table before the next twenty a-holes who think they're being original. So, I like your ideas and the writing is solid so far but I do hope you have Cell jr doing more soon.

 **A:** Thanks Symbiotic for the feedback. Funny thing is that what you said was precisely what Cell was aiming for. He learned from his decapitation from Goku's Warp Kamehameha that he can move his head nucleus around his body and that he grows stronger if his body disintegrates besides said nucleus. Cell was betting on returning with another zenkai in tow, but didn't put into consideration that his very own body was designed to reincarnate itself in this manner thanks to his inherited namekian genes. That why he no longer exists as his "son" takes over in his stead.


End file.
